Shattering Expectations
by GinHermi
Summary: What happens when two people follow through with what was expected of them? What happens when they throw it all away for a moment of passion? Follow the story of two sets of unlikely lovers and the one night they decided to shatter expectations. DM/HG
1. Chapter One: Shattering Expectations

**A/N: Okay so this is something my muse decided to get me to write while I was bored during my Pre Calculus class. It's sort of a One Shot, but if anyone likes it and wants things cleared up or more added, I just might. You know for some reason, my favorite pieces are the least popular...go figure! Anyway this is dedicated to my very good friend, Beverly, who is always very supportive and enjoyed this story, even though she pouted at the end. If you've read Ink then this will probably seem very different.**

**-----~0~-----**

Shattering Expectations

The night seemed young in the illustrious embrace they were now in. Skin against skin, touch against touch… the pair felt their ecstasy while together. It was four after midnight and a tempest seemed to never quit outside. They, however, cared neither for the weather nor the reasons their meeting was clandestine. They had yet to understand why they were bound in such a manner that their past hatreds were gone and forgotten.

He had lived a life of privilege, but it had a constant he did not like. The horror of the dark magic that consumed his childhood seemed unmistakable and unforgettable. Because of the dark magic and the beatings he endured, he had become a foul, icy figure. It was expected of him to marry of his social standing…of the right blood. It was expected of him to be mean and cowardly. He had filled the quota of those expectations out of fear and he carried on being a cold man who had difficulty showing any emotion he had. But all that had been before she had come into his life as a ray of light…even if it was momentary. When he was young she had been a bother and he loved to pick on her because of her blood or of how she looked. That flew out the window, when she fell from a ladder while looking up a book in the library. She would have been heavily injured had he not caught her.

When she fell into his arms, he had automatically fallen in lust with her It no longer mattered that they were different, that they had once hated each other; all that mattered now was the lovely vanilla smell she seemed to produce and the beauty of her figure and face. Her body seemed ripe for the picking and he wanted nothing more than to claim her, if just for one night.

She had lived a decent life, but it had been difficult. Always in constant fear of that evil that had once consumed their world. She had fought for the light side of the equation and it had taken its toll on her and her life. She had been given a job right off and she too lived up to what was expected of her. She married whom society wanted her to marry. At first her life seemed idyllic, but eventually she became terribly bored. Her manner was still polite and lively as it had been so many years ago, but on the inside she was losing her soul. She wanted a spark. She, unlike her future lover, was looking for a way to get out of the mundane schedule she lived in. Nevertheless, on that day in the library, she did not expect to fall into his arms. Neither could she have fathomed that at one look of the steel in his eyes, she would grow uneasy with anticipation. She had not been touched in months and his body looked lean and firm---perfect for her desired rapture.

They looked at ach other during that moment in the library and against all odds, pressed their lips together. A fire was lit within them at that kiss. As they threw animalistic sounds to the wind, they realized where they were. They disappeared to his French cottage.

Neither of their spouses would be in France and both, surprisingly, were away on business. Their illicit affair began and ended that night. Maybe it was fate, perchance it was plain serendipity, but now they were here. Together in a cottage and on a bed of silk, making love as the fates knew they would. Had he been less proud and prejudiced and had she lived a different life, they would have been bound by love and lust to the end of eternity; but life had different plans.

They were not gentle, they were rough, as was in their nature to do so. He thrust into her with all his might and she responded with a reciprocal thrust of her own. He grunted and she moaned---neither thinking of the consequences down the road.

Now they lay in the aftermath. Now it was four past midnight and the thunder shook the exterior vegetation while the lighting illuminated their affair. This would be one night and one night only. They knew so, as did the fates. They held on to each other and cried silently, now knowing what they could have had had the circumstances been different and had they not followed through on society's expectation. And so when morning broke, they left the comfortable embrace and went back to their expectations.

They met once more, eighteen years in the future, both at the graduation of their children. He had his pure blooded heir and she had her perfect daughter. In fact, they both had the perfect daughter, but he wasn't even remotely aware of it.

She sent him a note and told him to meet her in the nearest courtyard. Another clandestine meeting. She confessed how her first born was the child of their passion and he was ecstatic. But it didn't change anything. They still had to live up to expectations.

The only thing that now mattered was that they shared something in common. Something that would keep them attached beyond expectations and beyond any reproach. Not that it did them any good right now. But the fates had yet another plan to restore what expectations shattered.

-----~0~-----

**Reviews would be nice if people want this made into a story. Let me know.**

**GinHermi**


	2. Chapter Two: Costumes and Lovers

**A/N: Okay, so due to people liking this story, I decide to continue it. Bear with me, because the story is going slowly but steady. I'd like you to keep a few things in mind, before you read this. One-This take place two years after their children's graduation. Two-Rose's appearance is slightly based on Silk Spectre II from Watchmen, considering that I saw that in midst of my writting this. Nevertheless, keep in mind that Rose has a more angular face and isn't as round as Silk Spectre's. Three- Please forgive whatevver error I have made, because I quickly wrote this from my notebook. **

**-----~0~-----**

Despite their desire to keep up appearances, they decided to meet again It was the plan of the fates to have them do so and this time they were powerless to refuse. Clandestine yet again, but in a public place. How can this be, you ask? Well, they charmed their appearance to look like two people allowed to be lovers by means of society. Her bushy brown hair became silken gold and her skin a ghostly white. She became, in essence, a female version of him---all but her eyes which remained a lovely honey color. She had left this for his enjoyment

His perfect, thin, pin straight, platinum blonde hair turned into a luscious dark brown curl and his skin found a golden tan. He in turn was, with the exception of those molten silver eyes, a male version of her. They both decided to take off a few years as well, so that they looked like young lovers

They met up at a nightclub filled with 1920's like décor. The piano played itself a lovely old tune that set the desired mood. She sat at the bar and ordered herself a Grey Goose Martini and his typical Scotch on the rocks. She knew it was his usual because the night of the conception of their affair and of their daughter, he had taken several of these as she was about to leave

He appeared, different look and all, and she knew it was him. The silver in those eyes was unmistakable to her. He knew her immediately because of her drink. She had confessed her love for the poisonous Martinis that night in the courtyard. It all seemed a bizarre sequence of bits of information that they had shared with each other during one moment of rapture or another.

He walked towards her and, without an ounce of hesitation, planted a long, passionate kiss on her lips. Her hands entwined themselves in his now curly locks and he tightly grasped her waist. Tongues met and lasciviously wrestled within the cavities of their mouths. Even though both were middle aged, they acted as a pair of highly hormonal adolescents. They moaned and panted until the bartender coughed in order to interrupt their battle of tongues. They sprang apart and looked at the bartender in embarrassment. A female voice flowed through the room.

"Never mind Adam, he's uptight. I happen to think it's sweet. If only my parents were that passionate. Maybe I'd feel like love is worth it."

Their faces searched for the owner of the familiar voice. They came face to face with their daughter. She sat alone at the other end of the bar with a pint of beer in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other. She closed her eyes as she took a drag.

They didn't know that their daughter smoked, but then again they didn't notice much with the exception of their own mundane lives.

"What do you mean?" the mother asked

"Well my parents aren't really into each other. They're not in love. And both of them are terribly thick. I mean I know that my 'father'"- she said using air quotations. "Isn't really the one that conceived me. I look nothing like him and am nothing like him. But he's blind enough not to notice. I also know that he's a workaholic on purpose and my mother's thick enough not to realize so."

"And that makes you feel like love isn't worth it?" the father asked.

She rapidly drank the rest of her pint and then looked at the roof as she said: "Yes"

She then got up, put some money on the bar, grabbed her coat and walked towards them. When they thought about it, their daughter was a perfect combination of them. Long pin straight dark brown hair, light green eyes with diamond like hints of silver and a milk and honey complexion compliments of the mixture of good genetics. When she got close to them, they could see how broken she was and how she smelled…of old smoke, beer and broken hopes.

"Consider yourselves lucky to have each other. My boyfriend just dumped me…and of all things, because, apparently, I remind him of his father!" She left with a crack of thunder.

They left as well and found their way to his French cottage once more. They removed their false appearances and let passion unfold.

Once their bare bodies touched, the old flame that had appeared on the night they conceived the beautiful creature with a broken soul, returned. He began his touch at her hands and worked his way slowly up her arms, leaving shocks of electricity wherever he went. He then rubbed her neck and collarbone, followed by kisses and bites in the same spots. He continued to slowly ravish her…prolonging her ecstatic torture.

This time his sweet and slow seduction was just what they needed. It seemed the fates knew when animalistic desires where to be breached and when compassion came into the realms of propriety. After hours, they reached their completion in each other…they became one. She contracted around him and he filled her with his essence. After all was said and done they looked at each other and found the answer they had both been searching for their whole lives. They came to understand that for some unfathomable reason, they loved each other. And so as they lay on their sides, looking into each other's eyes, with their arms and legs entangled, they fell asleep.

-----0-----

Back in England, their daughter, Rose found her way to the London apartment of her lover. She opened the door with her key and went inside. The apartment screamed masculinity. It had a modern décor in a black, white and dark green palate. She knew he wouldn't be in until he got off work in the morning, so she headed towards the bedroom.

She adored his bedroom! White walls were contrasted by the dark furniture. The King sized bed in the middle of the room was draped in black silk that felt ever so smooth on her naked legs. An idea entered her head and she smiled. Her mother would be appalled at the things she did. She smoked, drank and slept around with men when no one was looking…even if she mostly slept around with the same man.

She removed her short white skirt and pink tank top, leaving herself in her black negligee and black pumps. She then lay down on the middle of the bed and waited for him to come in. Her lids became heavy with sleep and in minutes the comfort of his bed and the lovely smell the sheets emanated knocked her out.

When she next opened her eyes, the lovely pink light of dawn was coming in through the window behind her. She then noticed her sexy man leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom. He was wearing his sexy smile and she giggled in anticipation.

She got off the bed and sauntered over to him, moving her hips enticingly from side to side. He held his arms out for her and she walked to his arms. She turned and pressed her back to his chest and gently through her head back as he pressed a kiss to her neck. She, in turn, gently kissed his jaw and said:

"Hello, Scorpius."

**-----~0~-----**

**A/N: I know it's short and doesn't have a lot of detail but this will come into play in the future and is very important. Oh and another thing! I know its kind of disturbing who exactly it is Rose is sleeping around with, but they don't know anything about their parent's pasts, so to them its not wrong. Let me know what you think.**

**GinHermi**


	3. Becoming Malfoy

**A/N: Hello again, it's been a while. A girl has to graduate so forgive my lateness. I warn you that this chapter has small Draco/Hermione action but be patient because there's a reason behind all of it. It all goes with the central theme, which revolves around the title. This presents the other relationship within this fic.**

**-----~0~-----**

"Hello, my blooming Rose. Did we not decide to part ways?"-he asked as he continued his passionate attack on her neck.

She gasped as he nipped at a particularly sensitive spot. "You decided that when you said I was like your father." He then gently pushed her onto the silk facing them and toppled over her softly, assessing her as his prey.

"Pardon my idiocy, precious, it will never again be repeated."

"Where did you ever get such a flair for words? Two years and I'm still not used to it."

He removed her black lace bra and kissed the swell of her breasts as she stifled a moan. "I'm a poet at heart, my flower. I just never express my thoughts in such a manner for fear of my father. But let's not talk of oppression during coitus…it ruins the mood."

And with another moan followed by a captured peak, no words were exchanged and bodies met in a anticipating lust that led on for years.

It had all started, ironically enough, on the night of their graduation. As their parents reunited in a hidden courtyard, these two gave in to their feelings in the Head dorms. They had both been Heads for their final year and here they had developed feelings for one another. He had glimpsed at her naked form on more than one occasion---always by accident, of course. She had looked upon his sculpted, marble like chest on various occasions, as he got back from his Quidditch practices or as he shamelessly removed his shirt after a long day of class. Not only that but she smelled lovely to him and he smelled euphoric to her.

On a night they had both been studying for a particularly important Potions test, they had unknowingly gotten close to each other while exchanging notes. And as she moved over to him to grab a book, he caught her scent. It was a lovely combination of orchids, fresh rain and a slight hint of opium. His eyes widened when the very smell of her made his mind stop and think of nothing else than the delicate flower before him.

That night continued on and eventually he fell asleep and she rested her head on one of his broad shoulders, catching the smell that would forever drive her wild. His smell was of lumber, parchment and a hint of opium as well. She lightly moaned when his smell ignited her desires. She fell asleep on his shoulder and when he woke, he smiled to see her there. He moved her head and gave her a morning peck. Her eyes fluttered wildly and he imagined waking to the sight for the realms of eternity. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had done. She slapped his face and stood up.

"I can't do that to Teddy." She then ran up the steps, with tears in her eyes, realizing that no kiss Teddy gave her would ever feel like that. And so, she took smoking up. On late evenings, she would open her window and sit on the ledge while smoking her problems away. He dealt with his desire for her through his poetry.

So on the night of their graduation, they came clean. She had just packed her things and he was sitting in their common room, staring at the fire place with a blank appearance. She noticed him and decided that he needed a proper good-bye.

"Scorpius? Hey, Scorpius, look at me."

He looked back at her and she could see tears spilling from those silver eyes. She then confessed to him, what she had felt ever since she caught his male scent and ever since his raspberry flavored lips had descended on hers: "I love you, Scorpius. More than you can ever imagine. And I want you to know, that a week after you kissed me, I broke it off with Teddy. I couldn't face knowing that he would never affect me as you do."

He just stared at her for a long time and finally found the voice to speak. And so, he recited:

"The lovely orchids caress roses in a garden and fill my soul

no longer empty if not were for my darling being kept away…that small piece of poetry, my flower, I wrote entirely for you. I love you Rose…and perhaps my love for you is sick, but it's only because I don't have you."

Tears fled from her sockets and she ran to him and knocked him to the ground. There, their tongues and lips met properly for the first time. They mirrored their parents in their seductive moves. She attached her hands to his platinum blonde hair and he held her tightly by the waist and giggled when her long straight hair tickled his hands.

Neither knew that at the time their relationship began, their parents indirectly learned of how wrong this relationship could be. Both couples consummated their love that night, but neither knew of the other.

-----0-----

Rose woke from her dream of the past to see her lover sleeping peacefully beside her with his arms around her waist. She knew he had trouble sleeping and would only sleep eight hours, when she was in his bed. Otherwise, he would toss and turn with an unwritten poem in his head. So when she saw that the clock on the wall said 3PM, she bolted in surprise.

"Bloody hell! You made me skip work, Scorpius!"- she screamed, waking him up in the process.

"I do not control your actions, Rose. You skipped work all by yourself."- he said in a groggy voice She got off the bed and searched the room for some clothes.

"Ugh, you git! Don't get all philosophical on me, you know why I stayed."

He got up from bed as well, put on his boxer briefs as she put on her bra and knickers, while saying: "No, I really don't. And I am allowed to be philosophical, because it's what I study and you know that."

"Oh, cut the crap. Philosophy is a load of useless information anyway. What does it make you? Bloody useless except for your poems!"

He looked her in the eyes and said: "Take it back!"

"No, I won't. It's the ruddy truth. It's all a load of bollocks."

"Damn you, woman! There you go! That's how you are like my father! I hate that you of all people think I'm worth nothing!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Oh, really? And what did you mean?"

"That you have the potential to do something much better than you are now! I don't know why you even deny your father's wishes!"

"Oh, fuck you, Rose! Because I don't want to be a part of a company filled with fucking socialists who hate anyone who is not pure of blood, like you for example!"

"Bastard! Don't dare compare your social standing with mine!"-she said as she finished getting dressed.

"I'm not, you psycho! I'm stating a fact. You're, by their standards, a worthless half blood with a meaningless father and a know it all mother."

She lost her temper and slapped him across the face. She hit him so harshly that a mark appeared on his porcelain face. "Let me tell you something, Scorpius Alexander Malfoy. Your family is no peaches and cream either. Your father is a spineless coward who married only for money and sleeps around with whatever hussy comes his way. And your mother is just dead weight."

He looked at her like he had just seen her for the first time. His anger was about to burst, so for her protection, he controlled his voice and emotionlessly asked: "Get out, Rose."

Tears had already spilled to her cheeks when she had spoken of his family and when she heard this, she sobbed: "What? No. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Go, Rose. I don't want to lose control."

"Okay. But I'll tell you why I stayed."

He looked up at her with a blank face.

"I stayed, because you haven't slept in weeks and I know that staying here with you gives you peace at night. I stayed because I'll never stop taking care of you. I stayed because I love you."

And with that, she went out the door and felt her vision become blurred with her misery. She had left her heart behind at his bed, before her evil side had gotten the better of her. She knew not if he even cared, but she needed the comfort only her mother could bring.

-----0-----

And in midst of a fight between lovers, the elder lovers were still in bed. She tried to get up, but he pulled her back.

"Let me go, Draco."-she said in midst giggles. "We've been in this bed for almost two days. I have to get back."

He kissed her lovely swan neck and said: "Stay, Hermione. Stay with me precious. I love you soo much."

Her eyes widened as did her smile and as she kissed his flawless check, she said: "You've never said that to me before. I love you too, Draco."

And then once again they slowly, but surely, made love and did not notice the sudden appearance of their daughter.

**-----~0~-----**

**A/N: Please let me know what you think IF and only IF it's constructive. Flames are not welcome. And I highly discourage them being used for anyone. So if its not nice or unbiased, no thanks. There's a fine line between constructive and mean. **

**GinHermi**


End file.
